Pride And Prejudice Remake, KyuMin Version
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: Jangan biarkan prasangka, membuat kita jauh. Hanya kaulah yang tahu, sedari awal hati ini milik siapa.. Main cast: KYUMIN, Warning: GS/OOC/Many typos, Don't like don't read, Chapter III is UP..!
1. Chapter 1

_Perbedaan.._

_._

_Adalah salah satu alasan kita, tak mudah untuk menyatukan hati, menyatukan perasaan, menyatukan hasrat, bahkan menyatukan sebuah keluarga…_

_._

_Apapun itu, kumohon mengertilah, bahwa hanya kata cinta yang aku butuhkan, aku tak perduli seberapa besar halangan yang akan merintangi hubungan kita.._

_._

_Karena yang terjadi, hanyalah kita yang tahu, bukan mereka.._

_._

_Lihatlah mata ini, yang hanya bersinar saat melihatmu.._

_._

_Lihatlah bibir ini, yang hanya bisa tersenyum kala mendengar suaramu.._

_._

_Kumohon jauhkan segala prasangka, karena kau yang lebih tahu, sedari awal hati ini hanya milik siapa.._

_._

_Hanya milikmu.. dan selamanya hanya milikmu…._

.

**.**

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**.**

**.  
**

**Presented by Sung Hye Ah**

**.**

**.  
**

** Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Mr. Darcy**

**Lee Sungmin as Elizabeth Bennet**

**.**

**.  
**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**.  
**

**Genre :**

**Pure Romance**

**.**

**.  
**

**Rated :**

**T**

**.**

**.  
**

**Summary :**

**Jangan biarkan prasangka ini, membuat kita jauh….**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belongs to the God, and their parents. This story belongs to the Jane Austen, but This FF is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Gluduk~gluduk~

.

Drssss…..drsssss….

.

Sreeett…sreeettt….

.

"Huft,,,," sesosok yeoja manis menghela nafasnya berat, setelah sibuk mengambil pakaian yang baru saja di jemurnya, namun, hujan hanyalah kehendak Tuhan, yang sang penguasapun tak berkuasa untuk menghentikan.

.

Yeoja manis tersebut berlari kecil ke dalam rumah, sambil membopong sejumlah pakaian yang diambilnya tadi.. "Ryewookie, ambilah pakaian ini, letakkan di sudut lemari di dekat dapur"

.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah, sambil menaruh sejumlah pakaian yang masih basah ke pelukan adiknya, "Aishh~ oennie-ah, kau membuatku kerepotan, padahal kau tahu aku sedang membaca sebuah berita yang akan mengejutkan para penduduk di desa ini"

.

Yeoja manis itu menoleh "Memangnya berita apa, hingga kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa berita ini akan menghebohkan penduduk desa ini?" yeoja itu mencondongkan badannya, sambil melirik surat kabar yang sejak tadi dibaca oleh sang adik.

.

"Wookie-ah, kau dengar Tuan Choi Siwon, pemilik rumah megah di desa Myeondong itu akan datang, dan mengadakan pesta dansa di rumah miliknya?"

.

.

Yeoja mungil yang disapa Ryewook itu menoleh sebentar ke arah kakaknya yang entah mengapa menjadi super hiperaktif sejak mendengar kabar pesta dansa itu "Nde, aku tahu Hyukkie oenni, tak usah berteriak seperti itu, lalu Minnie oennie, kau akan datang, mungkin ini akan menjadi pesta dansa yang menyenangkan, mengingat akan begitu banyak pria tampan yang datang. Kaum bangsawan akan memadati pesta itu, membayangkannya saja, sudah membuatku semangat"

.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut tersenyum manis "Apakah, semua gadis boleh mengikuti pesta itu, akan lebih baik kalau Kibum oenni juga ikut"

.

"Aishh.. tentu saja Kibum oenni akan ikut, justru dialah yang akan menjadi bintang utama di pesta itu Minnie oenni, umma sudah mengatakannya, dan berharap Tuan Choi yang tampan itu tertarik dan akan menikahi Kibum oenni" Hyukjae atau yang biasa di sapa Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie, menjawab dengan antusias pertanyaan kakaknya.

.

Sungmin, atau yang biasa di panggil Minnie oleh keluarga kecilnya, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, senyuman manis yang selalu bertengger di bibir mungilnya terkembang "Euhmm..berarti kita perlu berbelanja sedikit kain dan pita-pita lucu, untuk persiapan pesta.."

.

"Benar….!" Eunhyuk dan Ryewook berteriak girang..

.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan pergi ke pasar" Sungmin tersenyum simpul, dan berlalu meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang masih sibuk berceloteh..

.

"Kau tahu, akan begitu banyak prajurit tampan yang akan datang di pesta itu"

.

"Benar Hyukkie oennie, kita harus bisa menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka"

.

.

Keluarga Lee, keluarga keturunan bangsawan, salah satu keluarga yang di hormati di desa Namwon. Namun karena kebiasaan kerluarga bangsawan yang tak mau bekerja, akhirnya keluarga mereka jatuh miskin, kekayaan yang mereka miliki dari peninggalan nenek moyang mereka, tak cukup membuat hidup mereka lebih baik.

.

Lee Young Woon yang biasa di panggil Tuan Kangin, sehari-hari hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan pribadinya. Istrinya Lee Jung Soo yang biasa di panggil Leeteuk, hanyalah ibu rumah tangga, yang begitu mengiginkan anak-anaknya akan menikah dengan pemuda kaya raya, yang akan bisa memperbaiki kehidupan perekonomian keluarga mereka.

.

Walaupun terlihat begitu menyedihkan, namun mereka hidup dengan nyaman, saling memahami, dan tak menuntut. Lee Kibum, adalah putri pertama mereka, seorang yeoja cantik yang kecantikannya mampu menaklukan banyak pria, namun sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu, membuatnya tidak begitu banyak mengenal pria. Sang umma, begitu menyanjung Kibum, putri kebanggaannya, karena kecantikannya yang tersohor di desa Namwon.

.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja mungil nan manis, yang juga begitu banyak diincar pria. Namun, Sungmin adalah tipe gadis yang mandiri, dia tidak ingin diributkan dengan masalah pernikahan, dia menjalani hidup dengan keceriaan. Tipe gadis yang fleksibel, dan mudah bergaul, namun dapat menjadi gadis yang keras di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryewook, adalah adik dari Lee Kibum dan Lee Sungmin yang begitu hiperaktif. Menganggap semua prajurit adalah tampan, dan mereka begitu berambisi mendapatkan seorang suami dari kalangan prajurit. Lee Henry, adalah yeoja mungil, dia adalah keponakan dari keluarga Lee, dan sehari-hari mengisi hidunya dengan memainkan piano.

.

Walaupun mereka hidup dengan serba kekurangan, namun tradisi seorang bangsawan tetap mereka junjung tinggi. Mempunyai seorang pembantu adalah kehormatan bagi para kamu bangsawan, semiskin apapun mereka, apabila mereka masih mempunyai seorang budak yang bekerja pada mereka, keluarga mereka masih dianggap keluarga yang bermartabat. Kehormatan begitu dijunjung tinggi.

.

"Sayang, kau dengar bahwa Bangsawan Choi akan mengadakan pesta dansa di kediaman mereka?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cantik, merecoki suaminya, yang tengah membaca dengan penuh penghayatan.

.

"Hem…"

.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri, kau tahu usia nae Kibummie sudah menginjak usia menikah, akan lebih baik kalau dia bisa mendapatkan bangsawan Choi, ahh~ siapa nama bangsawan it, Choi Siwon-sshi, benar kan?! Aku begitu tak sabar melihat anak kita bisa berkesempatan untuk berdansa dengan tuan Choi yang tampan itu"

.

Tuan Lee, yang biasa disapa Kangin, hanya melirik sebentar ke arah sang istri yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh tentang putri cantik mereka yang 'menurutnya' kelak akan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan, siapapun asalkan dia bangsawan, sungguh impian yang begitu indah untuk seorang Ny. Lee, atau biasa di sapa Leeteuk atau Teukie itu.

.

"Hikz… kau tahu sayang, aku begitu memimpikan anak-anak kita kelak akan tumbuh dan bahagia di samping suami kaya mereka, sungguh itu cukup bagiku, melihat anak-anak kita hidup dengan layak" ucap Leeteuk dengan berlinang air mata, yang hanya di sambut dengan lirikan malas oleh sang suami, Kangin.

.

Kangin menarik ujung kain yang digunakan sebagai pembatas buku yang telah dibacanya, dan menoleh ke arah sang istri, yang entah bagaimana sudah terduduk lemas memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya kelak. Berlebihan memang, tapi bagi Leeteuk, hal itu menjadi suatu kewajaran bagi ibu yang begitu memikirkan masa depan anak-anaknya.

.

Kangin menghela nafas berat "Aku sudah memikirkannya, kita akan datang ke pesta dansa itu, persiapkan semuanya, pastikan Wookie dan Hyukkie tak membuat kekacauan dengan para prajurit yang akan datang kesana. Aku rasa tak hanya bangsawan Choi yang akan datang, Bangsawan Cho juga akan datang, Tuan muda mereka, keturunan dan penerus kehormatan keluarga bangsawan Cho"

.

Mendengar perkataan sang suami, tak pelak membuat Leeteuk menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah sang suami "Jeongmalyo?! Tuan muda Cho akan datang, Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun itu kah, aku dengar dia begitu berwibawa, parasnya tampan dan terlihat begitu tak bersahabat. Ahh, aku jadi ingin Sungmin segera menikah juga"

.

Dahi kepala keluarga bangsawan Lee, Kangin, hanya mengerut tak suka "Minnie masih belum membutuhkan pernikahan, dia masih kecil"

.

Mata Leeteuk menyipit tak setuju "Seharusnya kau sadar Tuan Lee, tak selamanya kau mengekang putri-putri kita. Kelak mereka akan menikah dengan pemuda tampan, kaya, dan terhormat, belajarlah untuk melepas mereka"

.

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya "Aku rasa, akan mengajak anak-anak untuk berbelanja sedikit kain dan pita untuk keperluan pesta. Kibum perlu gaun yang begitu memperlihatkan kecantikannya"

.

Tuan Lee hanya bisa menghela nafas "Hmm…. Aku tahu, akan tiba saatnya aku melepaskan gadis-gadis kecilku, sungguh tak rela" Kangin meraih buku yang tadi di bacanya "Teukie-ah~, jangan terlalu boros, kau tahu keuangan kita sedang menipis"

.

"Arraseo Kangin-ah~"

.

.

.

Tiga hari menjelang pesta dansa itu, seluruh gadis di desa Namwon begitu terlihat antusias. Setiap hari terlihat mereka tersenyum senang dan begitu bersemnagat membicarakan pakaian apa yang akan mereka kenakan, kendaraan apa yang akan mengantar mereka, hal-hal sepele semacam pita dan sepatu pun mereka bicarakan, dan tak jarang mereka menjadi sombong dengan apa yang akan mereka kenakan nanti.

.

Seluruh penduduk desa begitu tak sabar menjelang acara pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh keluarga bangsawan Choi. Tentu saja tujuannya hanya satu, mereka ingin menggaet para bangsawan-bangsawan muda yang akan datang ke pesta itu. Menjadikan mereka menantu atau calon suami untuk gadis-gadis mereka, sunggung hal yang menyenangkan apabila terwujud.

.

.

"Oenni-ah, apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini?" tanya seorang yeoja imut namun hiperaktif, kepada kakaknya yang kini hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengerjakan sulaman untuk gaun yang akan di pakainya di pesta dansa nanti.

.

Srekkk.. Brakk…

.

"Yak, Hyukkie oenni, jangan seenaknya menyenggol orang, kau membuat pantatku sakit, aishhh…" yeoja imut bernama Ryewook itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit sambil melihat kakaknya, Eunhyuk, memutar-mutar badannya, sambil memakai gaun berwarna biru laut, gaun yang tentu saja akan di pakainya di pesta dansa tersebut.

.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis dengan gummy smilenya "Mianhe Wookie chagiya, aku sudah tak sabar memakai gaun ini di pesta dansa bangsawan Choi, kau dengar bangsawan Cho juga datang, ahh… siapa namanya, Cho Kyuyun, annio… AHH…! CHO KYUHYUN…!"

.

Yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi sibuk menyulam hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah adik-adiknya "Jangan teriak-teriak Hyukkie, kau membuat semua ayam milik appa bangun"

.

Eunhyuk menoleh "Nde Kibum oenni, ah yah.. aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan pemuda Choi itu oenni, hehehe.. doaku menyertaimu"

.

"Benar oenni, aku juga mendoakanmu" Ryewook pun ikut menyemangati kakak perempuannya dengan senyuman khas anak kecil yang dimilikinya.

.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan sulamnya "Aku hanya tak ingin berharap banyak saengi, aku hanya memohon yang terbaik"

.

"Tidak..tidak…tidak… kau harus jadi istrinya Kibummie, aku begitu memimpikan putriku yang cantik ini" Ny. Lee berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa sejumlah pita di tangannya "Menikah dengan pemuda tampan dan hidup bahagia, dan tentu saja pemuda itu harus kaya"

.

"Hahaha… arraseo umma, aku pikir Minnie juga sudah waktunya menikah"

.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti "Umma pikir juga begitu, tapi kau tahu appamu seperti apa"

.

Kibum tersenyum manis "Aku tahu, dia kan anak kesayangan appa"

.

.

.

Terdengar alunan piano yang begitu menenangkan, sang pianis hanya duduk manis, tanpa menghiraukan kegalauan para gadis menghadapi pesta dansa yang begitu menggemparkan penduduk wilayah distrik Namwon.

.

Sang pianis mungil nan manis itu hanya begitu serius menghafal dan memainkan not-not di bawah jemarinya. Senyum tulus terpancar saat dia begitu menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya. Kerinduan begitu mengisi relung hatinya, kerinduan yang tak akan bisa terbalaskan.

.

.

Puk~

.

"Henry-ah, kau ingin memakain gaun apa di pesta dansa nanti?" tanya yeoja manis nan imut yang menghampiri sang pianis bernama Lee Henry.

.

Henry tersenyum kecil "Apakah di pesta itu akan ada piano yang bisa kumainkan? Kalau ada, aku akan datang Minnie oenni"

.

Sungmin atau yang memang lebih sering di panggil Minnie tersenyum amat manis "Tentu saja, bukankah piano yang elegan yang akan mengiringi para tamu yang ingin berdansa. Jadi tak mungkin tak ada piano kan? Nah sekarang, bersiaplah, temui Hyukkie dan Wookie, minta mereka menyiapkan gaun yang cantik untuk dirimu mochi kecil" tak lupa, Sungmin membelai surai rambut hitam milik Henry dengan lembut.

.

Henry mendongak melihat wajah Sungmin "Nde oenni" Henry pun melangkah pergi menuju ruangan keluarga yang sedari tadi begitu ramai oleh teriakan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook.

.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul memandang kepergian Henry "Ehmm… Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.. ahh… mengapa aku jadi ikut antusias" Sungmin menggeleng pelan, dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

Party time….

.

Bangunan megah milik bangsawan Choi, terlihat begitu ramai. Sorak sorai para tamu undangan pesta begitu terdengra bergemuruh, music-musik klasik mengalun begitu indah mengiringi para tamu yang asyik berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. para keluarga bangsawan yang datang begitu antusias dengan pesta yang diadakan bangsawan Choi di desa mereka.

.

Keluarga Lee tampak begitu antusias, walaupun terlihat raut muka Tuan Lee amat sangat tak menikmati. Tentu saja dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya diantara buku-buku using miliknya di perpustakaan pribadinya. Ahh… kalau bukan karena istri tercintanya, dia begitu enggan datang ke tempat seperti ini.

.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat raut muka ayahnya "Appa, kau tak menikmati pesta ini?" Tuan Lee atau Kangin menoleh ke arah putri manisnya, senyum kewibawaan mengembang di bibirnya "Annio, appa menikmati, hanya saja appa lebih menikmati perpustakaan pribadi kita, hem…"

.

Senyum Sungmin kembali terkembang "Hahaha.. arraseo appa"

.

Kibum yang sedari tadi tak nyaman dengan nuansa ramai, terlihat meremas-remas tangan mungilnya, gelisah… tentu saja… berbeda dengan duo mungil mereka Eunhyuk dan Ryewook, terlihat mereka berdua paling antusias menyambut pesta dansa kali ini. Nyonya Lee tampak melirik kanan dan kiri mencari pemuda-pemuda tampan nan kaya raya untuk anak-anaknya.

.

"Minnie-ah,,,," Sungmin yang merasa di panggil oleh kakaknya menoleh "Nde oennie. Wae geurau?"

.

"Sepertinya bangsawan Choi belum terlihat, apakah dia tak datang di pestanya sendiri?"

.

Sungmin menatap intens ke arah kakaknya yang begitu tampak mempesona malam ini "Aihh… Kibummie kau menunggunya, hahaha… tenang saja, tak mungkin dia tak datang di pesta yang diadakannya sendiri, kudengar dia mengadakan pesta ini untuk mencari istri lho. Dan kau tampak pantas untuknya… kau terlihat begitu cantik oennie, tenanglah…."

.

Kibum bersemu "Yak… kau menggodaku Sungminnie, ku doakan kau terpesona pada bangsawan Cho, week… :-P"

.

Sungmin menoleh "We will see my beauty sister, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan pemuda pendiam dan angkuh semacam bangsawan Cho, kudengar dia orang semacam itu, akan sangat membosankan apabila kau setiap hari diacuhkan olehnya, padahal kau istrinya sen…."

.

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, terdengar tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh..

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Choi Siwon, ahhh… Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun juga datang, begitu mengagumkan. Dan Ohh~ My Lord, Tuan Putri Choi Seo Jo Hyun, anda begitu terlihat cantik dan mempesona malam ini"

.

Bangsawan Jung, atau biasa di sapa Jung Yunho begitu tampak ceria menyapa sang pemilik pesta. Choi Siwon, pemuda tegap nan tampan, penyelenggara pesta, tersenyum senang melihat begitu banyak orang yang antusias datang ke pesta dansa miliknya, tampak bola matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, tersenyum senang dan menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya saat dia melewati dan menyalami para tamu undangan.

.

Kedua matanya terpana saat melihat seorang gadis nan cantik sibuk bercakap dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya dengan gelisah, Siwon tersenyum mempesona saat kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata gadis itu. Gadis itu membalas senyuman Siwon dengan manis.

.

"Aihhh… cantiknya" batin Siwon menjerit, dan segera dia menoleh saat dirasa bahunya ada yang menepuk.

.

Pemuda tampan yang begitu terkesan dingin membisikkan suatu kata di telinga Siwon "Kau tertarik? Hati-hati kawan….."

.

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kawannya "Aku tahu Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tak ingin mencari gadis manis seperti yang kau impikan selama ini?"

.

Pemuda tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu melihat antusias para tamu undangan dengan angkuh, berbeda dengan Siwon yang sedari tadi menebar senyum manisnya "Entahlah, kalau boleh aku jujur, aku belum tertarik untuk mencarinya Hyung"

.

Choi Seo Jo Hyun atau biasa di sapa Seohyun, adik kandung dari Choi Siwon begitu senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun "Kau benar Oppa, pesta ini hanya di dominasi kaum jelata, begitu membosankan"

.

Mendengar perkataan Seohyun, Kyuhyun hanya melirik jengah, tak menanggapi. Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa Seohyun menyukainya, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Tak penting baginya… toh hidupnya…ahhh… Kyuhyun tak mau memikirkan hal itu.

.

"Kau berpikir begitu Seohyun, aku rasa pesta ini lumayan menyenangkan" cecar Siwon, yang melihat gelagat tak baik dari adik kandungnya.

.

.

Nyonya Lee atau biasa di sapa Leeteuk, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memanggil anak-anak dan suaminya. Tentu saja dia begitu ingin berkenalan dengan para bangsawan yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini, dan Choi Siwon adalah incarannya. Leeteuk begitu antusias membetulkan gaun milik Kibum, sedang Kibum hanya terlihat tak nyaman, Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ibunya, Tuan Lee Kangin begitu jengah, menurutnya istrinya sedikit terlihat norak.

.

"Anneyonghaseo bangsawan Choi" Seluruh keluarga Lee membungkuk hormat.

.

Siwon menoleh, dan senyum manis terkembang di kedua sudut bibirnya..

.

"Anneyonghaseo nyonya" Siwon, Kyuhyun,dan Seohyun membungkuk sedikit menyambut keluarga Lee yang menyambut mereka.

.

Leeteuk tampak menyenggol suaminya, agar sang suami mau memperkenalkan keluarga mereka…

.

Kangin membuka percakapan "Selamat datang di desa kecil kami, Namwon, bangsawan Choi, keluarga kami begitu senang menyambut pesta dansa ini. Perkenalkan, kami dari bangsawan Lee, ini istri saya Lee Jung Soo, ini putri pertama saya Lee Kibum, dan di sebelahnya adalah putri kedua saya Lee Sungmin, dan yang sedang berdansa di sudut kiri sana adalah putri saya bernama Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Ryewook, dan yang sedang memainkan piano adalah keponakan kami Lee Henry"

.

Kangin memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya satu persatu yang di sambut senyuman hangat oleh Siwon. Mata Siwon tak hentinya tertuju pada Kibum, gadis yang sejak tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya.

.

Sedang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun hanya terlihat datar dan sesekali menangguk sopan menanggapi perkataan Tuan Lee.

.

"Ahh… senang bisa mengenal keluarga anda tuan Lee, putri-putri anda begitu menarik dan energik"

.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti "Kami yang lebih senang bangsawan Choi, ahh… putri saya Kibum, bukankah cantik menurut anda? Anda tahu nae Kibummie, sudah berulang kali di lamar oleh para bangsawan, bahkan di saat usianya masih 15 tahun, hahaha… tapi Kibum begitu pemalu, dan saya rasa alangkah baiknya dia mencari pemuda yang baik dan bermartabat untuk dirinya. Bukan begitu bangsawan Choi?"

.

"Nde, anda benar Ny. Lee, tentu saja nona Kibum pantas mendapatkan pemuda yang baik dan bermartabat mengingat kecantikannya yang begitu memikat"

.

Kibum hanya bisa bersemu merah mendengar percakapan, yang sedari tadi memuji kecantikannya. Di sebelahnya, Sungmin, menggoda Kibum berulang kali, membuat gadis itu makin menundukkan diri, malu…..

.

Siwon menatap intens ke arah Kibum "Nona Kibum, maukah anda berdansa bersama saya?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kibum, Kibum begitu terkejut, wajahnya makin memerah menambah kcantikannya menjadi berkali lipat. Dan dengan perlahan Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon, dan keduanya larut dalam suasana romantis saat berdansa.

.

"Dasar gadis murahan" Cibir Seohyun, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, memilih untuk menjauh dari hiruk pikuk suasana pesta.

.

.

"Anneyong tuan Cho Kyuhyun, anda begitu terlihat tak menikmati pesta ini, benar kata saya?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada gadis yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, dan berkata begitu 'menurutnya' tidak sopan "Benarkah, begitukah menurut anda nona? Sayangnya memang anda benar, saya tak menikmati keramaian seperti ini"

.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis "Anda seperti ayah saya, tak menyukai segala bentuk pesta, ibu saya yang memaksanya datang. Lalu apa yang menurut anda menarik?"

.

"Untuk saat ini dan di tempat ini, tak ada" Kyuhyun berkata dengan datar.

.

"Anda begitu dingin, apakah anda bersikap seperti ini pada semua orang? Apakah anda tak pernah berekspresi?"

.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah yang begitu angkuh "Apakah itu penting untuk anda nona?! Lalu, bagaimana cara anda berekspresi nona?"

.

Gadis itu, Sungmin, tertawa renyah "Hahaha… ekspresi?! Berdansa,,, berdansa begitu menyenangkan, kita bisa mengekspresikan rasa senang, sedih, galau, semuanya. Apakah anda sependapat dengan saya tuan Cho?"

.

"Mungkin,,," dan jawaban ambigu Kyuhyun mengiringi kepergiannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, yang entah mengapa sikap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengulum senyum.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun" dan nama itu mengukir indah di bibir Sungmin, dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menikmati pesta dansa ini, tanpa berpikir untuk kembali mendekati Tuan Cho itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C alias TBC…

.

Hai readers… oke, saya kembali lagi di peradaban dan dunia FF, dan dengan membawa FF baru #diess~ yang lama aja belon kelar, malah muncul baru…. Oya, FF ini mutlak ide punya penulisnya Jane Austen cuma aku remake jadi versi KyuMin. Ada yang udah pernah baca novel atau liat film Pride And Prejudice? Sumpah tuh film bkin author hanyut sehanyutnya sama dunia percintaan.. #ApaanCoba#

.

Secara jelas nih FF pasti alur and ceritanya sama, tapi aku gubah bahasanya sesuai sama gaya menulisku dan karakter KyuMin, maaf kalau gak sebagus novel atau filmnya, kan versinya udah beda,heheheh~ #pembelaaan~

.

Ok, segitu ajah, mungkin nih Fict 2 ato 3 shoot ato malah 4 shoot #authordodol#, jadi mohon jangan lempari author sama bunga, tapi lemparin author sama Kibum ajah.. #ditimpukSiwonOppa~

.

Ya sudahlah, mohon apresiasinya yah, kalau yang masih mau lanjut, di repiu yah, tapi kalo gak, yah jelas gak akan aku terusin,,,  
I think you love me, masih dalam proses, doain ajah nih otak gak eror, wkwkwkw~

.

Sorry for typo, aku udah coba, edit, tapi kalo masih ada yang kelewat mata, mohon di maapin yah~

.

Review nde...^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Perbedaan.._

_._

_Adalah salah satu alasan kita, tak mudah untuk menyatukan hati, menyatukan perasaan, menyatukan hasrat, bahkan menyatukan sebuah keluarga…_

_._

_Apapun itu, kumohon mengertilah, bahwa hanya kata cinta yang aku butuhkan, aku tak perduli seberapa besar halangan yang akan merintangi hubungan kita.._

_._

_Karena yang terjadi, hanyalah kita yang tahu, bukan mereka.._

_._

_Lihatlah mata ini, yang hanya bersinar saat melihatmu.._

_._

_Lihatlah bibir ini, yang hanya bisa tersenyum kala mendengar suaramu.._

_._

_Kumohon jauhkan segala prasangka, karena kau yang lebih tahu, sedari awal hati ini hanya milik siapa.._

_._

_Hanya milikmu.. dan selamanya hanya milikmu…._

.

.

.

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**.**

**Presented by Aida Fitri aka Sung Hye Ah**

**.**

** Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Mr. Darcy**

**Lee Sungmin as Elizabeth Bennet**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Pure Romance**

**.**

**Rated :**

**T**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Jangan biarkan prasangka ini, membuat kita jauh….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belongs to the God, and their parents. This story belongs to the Jane Austen, but This FF is mine.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

"Hahahaha~"

.

"Aishhh.. diamlah Minnie-ah, kau membuatku malu"

.

"_Jeongmallyo_, kau jatuh cinta _oennie-ah_, hihihi… kau tahu, aku senang mengetahui kenyataan ini" _yeoja _bernama Sungmin itu, sekali lagi menggoda kakaknya, Kibum, dia tahu, bahwa saat di pesat dansa tadi, sedetikpun mata sang kakak tak hentinya memandang wajah tampan Tuan Choi, penyelenggara pesta dansa yang baru saja mereka hadiri.

.

"Entahlah, tapi dia tampan, dan berwibawa, khas keturunan bangsawan…" Kibum malu, yah selama ini dia memang seorang yang pemalu, dia tak tahu bahwa rasanya seperti ini kala kau tertarik dengan seseorang. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kibum menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali membuka selimutnya dan menoleh ke arah sang adik .

"Minnie-ah.."

.

"Ehmm" _yeoja _yang di panggil Minnie itu berdehem pelan, dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menghadap sang kakak tercinta "_Wae oenni_, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada sang pangeran, hahahah…." kembali tawa meledak dari bibir mungil yeoja bernama Sungmin itu.

.

Kibum melotot horror "_ANNIO_….!"

.

Sungmin tersenyum jail "Hihihi… kau benar-benar cantik _oennie_, dengan pipimu yang memerah..."

.

.

.

Candaan mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bibir mungil kakak beradik itu, mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi indah, yang akan mereka sambut dengan kebahagiaan. Bukankah kebahagiaan milik semua orang, tak ada salahnya membuat hidup mereka bahagia, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

Keesokan paginya~

.

Mentari datang menyambut sepasang mata bulat nan indah milik _yeoja_ yang kini sedang berusaha membuat dirinya bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sedikit melakukan peregangan untuk melemaskan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku karena posisi tidurnya.

.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku segera bangun dan memberi makan ayam-ayam milik _appa_"

.

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya, yang artinya kakak cantiknya sudah bangun sedari tadi.

.

"Hoahmmm~"

.

Menguap, dan sedikit menggosok pipi _chubby_nya, dan mengusap matanya yang hendak terpejam lagi, gadis itu akhirnya beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya sebelum beraktifitas, mencuci wajah imut nan manisnya.

.

Gadis mungil itu segera beranjak ke arah belakang rumahnya, sembari membawa seember penuh makanan ayam. Sungmin, gadis manis itu menyebar makanan ayam, yang membuat semua ayam milik ayahnya, berkeok ribut, ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ayam-ayam itu yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_~ surat…"

.

"Ahh~ _Nde_…" Sungmin berlari menghampiri seorang pengantar surat, tersenyum manis saat membaca si pengirim surat. Sungmin berlari ke arah dapur keluarganya.

.

"Minnie-ah, berhenti berlari,,,," Teriak seorang _yeoja_ tua, yang diketahui sebagi ibunya.

.

"Ahh _nde umma_, kita menerima surat, ck~ tidak bukan kita tepatnya, tapi nona Kibummie mendapat surat dari Tuan Choi, woooowww~"

.

Leeteuk sang umma menatap Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian "Bacalah Minnie, cepat"

.

"Kalau surat itu untukku, seharusnya aku yang membaca" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya protes ….

.

"_Neo_, kita semua harus tau, Ming _oennie_, cepat baca…!" Perintah Eunhyuk, Ryewook yang berada di sebelahnya menangguk semangat…

.

Mata Sungmin berbinar, dan sedetik menoleh pada Kibum, memancarkan sinar mata yang seakan mengatakan –mianhe-. Kibum hanya bisa mengumpat 'Awas kau Minnie-ah'.

.

" Ehemm..ehemm" Sungmin berdehem keras, hendak menggoda sang _oenni._

_._

_._

'_Dear Nona Lee Kibum'_

_._

'_Aku memang bukan pria yang mudah berkata puitis dan romantis, hanya saja aku begitu ingin mengutarakan keinginanku sejak aku melihatmu.'_

.

Sungmin menghentikan acara membacanya, dan melirik ke arah Kibum dengan senyum penuh arti.

_._

'_Begini, bisakah kau datang ke kediamanku hari ini, hari dimana sampainya surat ini. Saat kau membacanya, kumohon jangan membacanya di depan saudara-saudaramu nde'_

.

HAHAHAHAHA~ seketika tawa menggelegar di ruangan kecil bernama dapur itu. Kibum hanya bisa menunduk malu, 'Aishhh~' umpatnya…

.

"Ya Minnie-ah, ku doakan kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Tuan Cho itu, aishhh…" Kibum berujar sedikit keras ke arah Sungmin.

.

Sungmin hanya memeletkan lidahnya, dan meneruskan membacanya.

_._

'_Kutunggu kedatanganmu Kibummie, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu, terkesan kita menjadi lebih dekat, dan namamu terdengar lebih manis. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Kuharap kau tak keberatan. Apabila kau bersedia cepatlah datang, namun apabila kau tak bersedia, aku mohon sekali ini saja kita bertemu'_

_._

'_Salam Choi Shiwon'_

.

.

"Ck~ memaksa sekali, itu namanya pemaksaan _oennie_, dia tak memberimu pilihan selain kau harus datang, untung dia tampan, hiihihih`" Ryewook terkikik pelan.

.

"Diamlah Wookie, kau membuatku makin malu saja" Kibum memegang pipi _chubby_nya yang makin bersemu merah.

.

Sungmin melipat surat kecil itu dan memberikannya pada sang kakak, "Kurasa, kita perlu kereta kuda umma, untuk mengantar sang putri, apalagi hari akan turun hujan" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum jail..

.

Sang _umma_ tersenyum misterius "_Annio_ Minnie-ah, kereta kuda biaya sewanya tak bisa di bilang murah, dan_ nae_ Kibummie, kau harus datang, dengan berjalan kaki"

.

"_MWOOOOO_…!" Seru seluruh penghuni dapur itu.

.

Kangin, sang _appa_, yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia tahu maksud sang istri, sebenarnya tak tega membiarkan putrinya berjalan kaki di tengah cuaca yang tidak baik ini. Namun dia tak bisa mencegah sang istri yang sudah menjelma sebagai penegak peraturan di rumah kecil mereka.

.

"Berteduhlah Bummie sayang kalau kau merasa hujan semakin lebat nantinya, _appa_ hanya bisa berharap kau kembali ke rumah ini dengan selamat dan sehat"

.

Kibum berlari ke arah sang appa, dan memeluk _appa_nya dengan sayang "_Nde appa_, aku janji"

.

Chu~

.

Kibum mengecup kecil pipi sang ayah, Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjang sang putri cantiknya.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu, sedangkan sang _umma_ malah sibuk menyiapakan apa saja yang harus di bawa Kibum putrinya, aneh, begitulah ratu di keluarga Lee ini bertindak.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Kibum berangkat menunju kediaman keluarga Choi. Dan benar saja, hujan datang saat Kibum masih berada di tengah jalan, sesekali dia berlindung. Namun dia berpikir untuk samapi dengan cepat dia rumah keluarga Choi, maka dia memutuskan untuk tak memerdulikan hujan.

.

.

Di rumah Keluarga Lee,

.

"_Umma_, kau tega sekali, _oennie_ pasti akan sakit kalau hujannya seperti ini" Sungmin berujar lirih sambil memandang ke arah jendela dapur, melihat betapa derasnya hujan yang turun.

.

"Kalau tak begini, kakakmu tak akan menginap di kediaman Tuan Choi" sang _umma_ tersenyum lega, sambil menjahit gaun Ryewook yang sobek.

.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah "Sudah kuduga, ada maksud dengan _umma_ menyuruh_ oenni_ berjalan kaki"

.

Leeteuk hanya bergumam lirih "Begitulah~"

.

"Semoga kau tak apa-apa _oennie_" Sungmin berujar pelan, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya dan sang kakak, Kibum.

.

.

Sore harinya~

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_.. Surat~"

.

Ryewook berlari untuk menghampiri pengantar surat itu, "_Gomawo ahjussi_" sang pengantar surat itu menangguk dan pergi.

.

Dengan tak sabar Ryewook membuka surat berwarna putih gading itu, dan membacanya lirih. Seketika raut wajahnya memucat, dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

.

"_Oenni-ah..oenni-ah_, Kibum _oennie_ sakit" Ryewook berkeliling rumah mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang menata tumpukan pakaiannya, menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Ryewook memanggilnya.

.

"_Wae geurau_ Wookie-ah?"

.

"Haishh~ Kibum _oennie_ sakit Ming _oennie_" Seketika muka Sungmin mengeras, sudah menduga akhirnya akan seperti ini.

.

Sungmin merubah raut mukanya, dan tersenyum kecil ke arah sang adik "_Oennie_ akan ke kediaman Tuan Choi besok pagi, kau jangan khawatir, bilang pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_ wookie-ah"

.

Ryewook menangguk "Nde oennie"

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Tuan Choi, dia begitu mencemaskan sang kakak. Tak lama dia tiba,

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_ Tuan Choi, Tuan Cho, dan Nona Seohyun"

.

"_Nde anneyong_, ada apa?" Shiwon bertanya pada penjaga rumahnya.

.

"Ahh, mianhe Tuan Choi, kita kedatangan tamu"

.

"Ah, _nde,_ bawa dia masuk"

.

"Silahkan nona Lee.."

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukan percakapan kecil temannya dan sang penjaga rumah, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, penasaran dengan tamu yang datang.

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_ Tuan dan nona, maaf atas kedatangan saya yang tanpa pemberitahuan, saya hanya khawatir pada kakak saya, terlebih dengan berita yang datang di rumah saya kemarin sore"

.

"_Anneyong_ Nona Lee Sungmin, _nde_?"

.

Ketiganya membungkuk hormat, Shiwon tersenyum dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada apa yang menimpa putri sulung keluarga Lee, apalagi ini karena perbuatannya.

.

"Mari saya antarkan nona ke kamar nona Kibum, aku sungguh menyesal memintanya datang di saat cuaca tak begitu bersahabat"

.

"_Gwenchana_ Tuan Choi, saya ingin melihat keadaan kakak saya" Shiwon menggiring Sungmin ke arah kamar yang di tempati Kibum, Sungmin sedikit membungkuk kecil, pamit, pada Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

.

Sepasang mata tajam Kyuhyun, entah mengapa tak bisa beralih melihat Sungmin, bahkan saat Sungmin sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Choi. Sungmin sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar~

.

"_Oennie, gwenchanayo_? sudah kuduga kau kemarin kehujanan, daya tahan tubuhmu begitu buruk"

.

"Hahh… aku baru tahu maksud umma, adalah ini…" Kibum bergerak kecil hendak duduk, Sungmin dengan telaten membantunya, dan menyandarkan kepala sang kakak di sandaran tempat tidurnya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini nona Kibum?" Shiwon menampakkan raut khawatir.

.

"_Nan gwenchana_ Tuan Choi, saya merasa lebih baik saat ini, _jeongmal gomapta_ untuk seluruh perhatiannya" Kibum tersenyum manis ke arah Shiwon yang tampak salah tingkah.

.

"_Jeongmal gamsa hamnida_ Tuan Choi, anda sudah baik sekali merawat _oennie_ saya, maaf apabila merepotkan" Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada Shiwon,

.

"_Annio_, tak merepotkan sama sekali justru saya senang nona Kibum sakit dan menginap disi…upzz~" Air muka Shiwon memerah, saat dia menyadari kejujuran ucapannya "_jeongmal mianhe_, maksud saya, saya senang nona Kibum bersedia kemari"

.

Kedua gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil, mendapati perkaatn Shiwon, Kibum tersenyum, hatinya entah mengapa menghangat.

.

"Baiklah _oennie_, kau istirahatlah, aku akan disini sampai kau sembuh, dan kita pulang bersama" Shiwon mengangguk senang dengan perkataan Sungmin.

.

Akhirnya Shiwon dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang dimana Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berada.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah jalan utama Kota Namwon~

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ mereka tampan sekali _oenni.."_

.

Gadis yang di panggil _oennie_ hanya bisa menangguk setuju, matanya tak sedikitpun teralih dari para tentara yang berjalan begitu tegas, tepat di depan mata mereka.

.

"Aku bahagia sekali bisa melihat para tentara lagi, mereka tampan-tampan. Hyukkie, Wookie, kau harus bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka, _arraseo_…"

.

"_Nde arraseo_ umma" Kedua gadis bernama Eunhyuk dan Ryewook itu sedari tadi sibuk menoleh kanan dan kiri, melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka indah, yah pemandangan para tentara, yang sedang mengadakan pawai. Sedangkan sang _umma_, tak henti-hentinya memuji ketampanan pria-pria pejalan tegap itu.

.

Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya, entah bagaimana dia mempunyai ide yang –sebenarnya memalukan- brilian untuk menarik perhatian salah satu tentara tampan itu. Eunhyuk membuka tasnya dan sibuk mencara sesuatu yang akan melancarkan rencananya.

.

Sapu tangan, yah, alat itu yang akan digunakannya. Dilambaikannya sapu tangan berwarna putih gading itu dan menjatuhkannya, seakan-akan dia tak sengaja melakukannya. Dipasanglah wajah angkuh, berharap ada salah satu tentara yang menjadi pahlawan baginya dengan cara mengambilkan sapu tangannya.

.

Trap..trap..trap…

.

Sapu tangan itu seolah tak menghalangi jalan mereka untuk tetap melihat ke depan, dengan lain kata sapu tangan Eunhyuk terabaikan dan terinjak para tentara yang lewat.

.

"Emmpppp~Buahahahahahahahah…. _oennie-ah_, kau keGRan sih, hyahahaha…." Ryewook yang sedari tadi curiga dengan rencana sang kakak, tak bisa menahan tawanya, melihat kegagalan sang kakak menarik perhatian tentara tampan itu.

.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal "Aishhh, Ryewook-ah, diamlah….!"

.

Sang _umma_ hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kedua putri kecilnya "Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana kalau sepulang pawai ini kita ke rumah tuan Choi, mengunjungi kakakmu, bagus sekali kalau kita bisa menginap sekalian"

.

Kedua gadis cantik itu mengangguk semangat "Nde, kajja umma, tapi kita harus menjemput Henly dulu"

.

"Tentu saja, kita harus mengajak Henly"

.

.

Di ruang Keluarga Choi,

.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang tampak elegan, dan bergaya Eropa.

.

"Sedari tadi kau menulis _oppa_, kau menulis begitu cepat.."

.

Mendengar nada bertanya dari mulut Seohyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, dan menjawabnya sambil kembali pada kegiatan menulisnya "Tidak, kau salah, aku menulis dengan lambat"

.

Seohyun tampak senang saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya "Oh, berapa banyak surat yang kau tulis setiap hari?"

.

"Tidak terlalu banyak…" Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak tertarik hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

.

"Pasti kau menulis surat untuk urusan bisnismu"

.

"Yah, dan itu sudah menjadi sebuah tanggung jawabku"

.

"Aku begitu lama tak bertemu dengan adikmu _oppa_"

.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya pada adikku"

.

"Aku begitu mengagumi desain meja yang di rancangnya untuk kediaman Keluarga Cho, sungguh berbakat"

.

"Terima kasih"

.

Sungmin tampak jengah dengan percakapan tidak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, yang tampak begitu tak seimbang mengingat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nona keluarga Choi itu.

.

"Yah, nona Cho kecil itu begitu menyenangkan, begitu berbakat, seharusnya kau bisa sepertinya Seohyun-ah" Shiwon berujar sambil memandang Seohyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengitari meja tempat Kyuhyun menulis.

.

"Apa maksudmu oppa?"

.

"Annio, Nona Cho kecil itu begitu berbakat"

.

"Itu berlebihan, dia hanya melakukan yang seharusnya dia lakukan sebagai keturunan keluarga Cho" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin menanggapi percakapan kecil kakak beradik itu.

.

"Tak seharusnya kau seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau bangga dengan adikmu, yang berbakat luar biasa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

.

" Maaf, tapi itulah pendapatku…"

.

"Yah, aku tau Hye Ah begitu mempesona, bakat alaminya, menyanyi, bermain music, melukis, menari dan segala keindahan ada pada dirinya" Seohyun tanpa sadar memuji adik Kyuhyun, walaupun dalam nada bicaranya tersirat sebuah rasa iri yang entah mengapa tak dapat ditolerirnya.

.

"Aku hanya berpendapat, semua wanita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh pria. Namun kenyataan saat ini, begitu banyak wanita yang hanya bisa bermanja pada sang pria, sehingga dia terlihat lemah"

.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Kyuhyun adalah seorang bangsawan berwajah dingin tak bersahabat, bahkan saat dia berbicara pun, wajah stoick itu tak berpaling sedikitpun dari lembaran surat yang sedang ditulisnya. Sungmin yang mendengar pendapat Tuan Cho itu, hanya tertawa miris.

.

"Tuan Cho, kau sangat mengenal wanita, kau bahkan dengan gamblang mengungkapkan sisi lain seorang wanita" Sungmin berujar mantap "Namun seharusnya kau lebih bisa mengerti posisi wanita saat ini yang tak mungkin mengerjakan begitu banyak pekerjaan pria, namun wanita bisa begitu menjaga kehormatan pria"

.

"Aku sedang berusaha"

.

"Kau pantas berusaha, karena tak sedikit wanita yang bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu menakutkan bagi pria" Kyuhyuh menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

.

"Hahahahha" Shiwon yang sedari tadi memilih untuk menikmati ajang perdebatan kecil itu, mendadak tertawa mendengar satu kesimpulan yang di ungkapkan Sungmin.

.

"Nona Lee, mari kita berkeliling di ruangan ini"

.

Seohyun menggamit lengan Sungmin, dan meletakkannya di atas lengannya sendiri, dan kemudian membawa Sungmin berputar mengelilingi ruangan itu.

.

"Bukankah ini bentuk penyegaran setelah duduk lama dengan satu sikap?" Seohyun berujar sambil tetap membawa Sungmin berputar,

.

"Yah, bukankah itu salah satu sikap kecil yang harus diperlihatkan seorang wanita…" Sungmin menanggapi ucapan Seohyun dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

.

"Apakah kau tak ingin berkeliling bersama kami Kyuhyun _oppa_?"

.

"Aku mempunyai dua motif, dan salah satunya aku tak ingin menganggu acara kalian"

.

"Apa yang dia maksud?" Seohyun berpura-pura seakan bertanya pada Sungmin

.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Cara paling ampuh untuk mengganggunya adalah, dengan tak menannyakan apapun" Sindirannya tepat.

.

Seohyun menoleh sedikit pada Kyuhyun "Menurutmy bagaimana _oppa_?"

.

"Terserah pendapat kalian, kalian berhak berbicara apapun. Atau kalian merasa lebih menguntungkan berbicara dengan berjalan.."

.

Satu putaran telah berhasil dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Seohyun, namun tampaknya mereka berdua belum puas melakukan provokasi terhadap pria dingin incaran mereka, Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun berbicara kembali, dan lagi-lagi tampak masih focus pada suratnya "Pertama, aku tak ingin menghalangi acara kalian, dan yang kedua, aku akan lebih mengagumi kalian dari sini"

.

"Hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya, atas perkataannya nona Lee?"

.

"Kita dapat menertawakannya dari sini" sahut Sungmin enteng.

.

Dan akhirnya Seohyun dan Sungmin mengehntikan acara berputar mereka.

.

Sungmin memilih mendekati Kyuhyun "Apakah kau bangga dengan sikapmu Tuan Cho? dan menurutmu, sikapmu itu sebuah kesalahan atau kebajikan?"

.

"Saya tak bisa mengatakannya" Jawab Kyuhyun tajam

.

"Kami berdua berusaha mencari kesalahan anda, sadarkah anda?" Tanya Sungmin sakartis.

.

Raut keras Kyuhyun kembali nampak saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, "Saya adalah orang yang sulit untuk memaafkan kebodohan, keburukan, dan kejahatan orang terhadap saya"

.

Sungmin tersenyum kembali menanggapi perkataan sarkatis yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya "Oh, sepertinya anda memang tidak bisa digoda" dan memilih berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, sebelum pemuda itu berkata lebih padanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Keluarga Choi…

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_ Tuan" Penjaga rumah itu terlihat menarik nafas sebelum dia berbicara "Nyonya Lee, nona Lee, nona Lee, dan nona Lee, datang berkunjung Tuan"

.

Seohyun memutar bola matanya malas "_Oh God_, apakah kita harus menerima semua Keluarga Lee, di rumah ini.."

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_" Seluruh keluarga Lee membungkukkan badan.

.

Shiwon, Kyuhyun, dan Seohyun ikut membungkukkan badan, menghormati tamu mereka.

.

Seluruh Keluarga Lee akhirnya duduk "_Oh God_, ruangan yang indah, perabot yang terlihat sangat mahal" Nyonya Lee berujar sembari tersenyum pada Shiwon "Saya harap anda bisa bertahan lebih lama disini Tuan Choi"

.

Shiwon tersenyum ramah "Tentu saja, saya begitu senang saat menemukan rumah ini. Bukankah begitu Tuan Cho?"

.

Kyuhyun yang disinggung Shiwon sedikit terkejut "Ahh, yah.. saya kira banyak fasilitas yang memadai di kota kecil ini, walaupun masyarakatnya masih dari kalangan bawah"

.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum "Masyarakat bawah? tidak juga, kami banyak berteman dengan keluarga Bangsawan. Misalnya saja Tuan Jung, bangsawan yang paling terkenal di kota ini, benarkan?"

.

Ryewook dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sibuk mengangumi kediaman keluarga Choi, sedikit mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan ibunya. Sedangkan Henry kecil memilih sibuk mencari keberadaan piano, dia hanya bisa membayangkan bermain piano di rumah megah ini, sekali lagi.

.

"Tuan Choi, bagaimana kalau anda sekali lagi mengadakan pesta dansa?" Mata nyonya Lee berbinar senang

.

"Dan mengundang para tentara tampan lagi" yang ini pasti perkataan Eunhyuk.

.

"Benar" Ryewook meangguk semangat.

.

"Dan saya juga bisa bermain piano lagi"

.

"Ahh, tentu saja, kalau masyarakat berkenan, saya dengan senang hati mengabulkannya" Shiwon tersenyum senang menanggapi antusias –calon mertuanya- menurutnya "Dan tentunya setelah nona Kibum sehat"

.

Mereka berteriak senang, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan malu atas kelakuan keluarganya.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya seluruh keluaga Lee kembali ke rumah mereka, Kibum terlihat sudah begitu sehat. Mereka berulang kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Keluarga Choi.

.

"_Jeongmal gamsa hamnida_ Tuan, sudah menyambut keluarga kecil kami" Seluruh keluarga Lee membungkuk hormat ke arah Keluarga Choi, dan Tuan Cho.

.

"_Nde cheonma_, saya senang bisa menyambut hangat keluarga anda nyonya"

.

Kereta kuda milik keluarga Choi sudah menunggu untuk mengantar keluarga Lee pulang. Shiwon tampak membantu Nyonya Lee, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, dan Henry untuk naik ke atas kereta. Namun saat Sungmin akan naik, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu, membuat Sungmin sedikit heran dan malu.

.

"Hati-hati nona Lee, semoga anda dan keluarga anda sampai rumah dengan selamat" Kyuhyun berkata lirih yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun "Saya mohon panggil saya Sungmin, jangan terlalu formal Tuan Cho"

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengundurkan badannya dan berdiri di sebelah Shiwon dan Seohyun.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah Keluarga Lee..

.

"Saya akan membahagiakan anak anda nyonya Lee, seandainya anda mengijinkan saya menikahi salah satu putri anda, kau tahu _Lady_ Heechul sangat memepercayai saya sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaanya. Dia berjanji akan memberikan saya sebuah rumah apabila saya mempunya istri. Hidup saya dan calon istri saya akan di tanggungnya, dan anda jelas tahu kekayaan _Lady_ Heechul tak terhitung jumlahnya"

.

Nyonya Lee atau yang di kenal Leeteuk tampak tertarik dengan omongan pria itu, tentu saja kata kunci 'kekayaan' menjadi begitu membuatnya bersemangat "Tentu saja saya begitu terhormat apabila salah satu putri saya bisa menikah dengan anda, salah satu pewaris kekayaan _Lady_ Heechul"

.

"Namun ijinkan saya memilih siapa yang akan saya nikahi nyonya, saya akan memilih sendiri calonnya" Tegas lelaki itu,

.

Nyonya Lee berpikir sebentar "Ehmmm~ tentu saja, asalkan anak saya bersedia menikah dengan anda"

.

"Saya akan pastikan anak anda tak akan menolak saya nyonya"

.

"Nde saya harap juga begitu tuan, silahkan masuk ke ruang makan kami, kebetulan sekarang sudah waktunya kami makan malam"

.

Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dengan angkuh, saat sudah sampai di ruang makan, terlihat seluruh keluarga Lee memandang lelaki itu bingung. Tentu saja, mereka tak mengenal lelaki itu.

.

"Ahh.. mari tuan, silahkan duduk, kita nikmati dulu makan malam kita" Leeteuk tampak tersenyum gembira, dan terlihat sedikit berelebihan dengan menyeret kursi ke belakang dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Lelaki itu memandang seluruh putri keluarga Lee, matanya menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berbisik dengan adiknya, gadis berambut hitam legam yang begitu cantik dan langsung membuatnya memutuskan untuk melamar gadis itu.

.

"Siapa nama putri anda yang berambut hitam itu?" lelaki itu menunjuk seorang gadis,

.

Nyonya Lee mengikuti arah tunjuk lelaki itu "Oh~ Kibum, dia putri pertama kami, namun sayang sekali, dia sudah mempunya calon suami, anda tahu kan Tuan Choi Shiwon, dia adalah calon _nae_ Kibummie"

.

Lelaki itu tampak kecewa, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis pirang yang tampak acuh "Lalu, yang berambut pirang itu siapa namanya, dia belum mempunyai calon kan? saya harap ini pilihan terakhir saya nyonya Lee…"

.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum "Ahh, Sungminnie, dia putri kedua kami, sangat manis dan imut. Pilihan anda tepat, Minnie belum mempunya calon suami"

.

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu, kenalkan saya nyonya Lee"

.

Leeteuk menangguk "Minnie-ah…"

.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sang umma "_Wae geurau_ umma?"

.

.

Leeteuk tersenyum semakin lebar "Kenalkan, dia adalah Tuan Kim Jong Woon kau bisa memanggilnya tuan Yesung,dia lebih senang di panggil seperti itu. Dia salah satu pewaris _Lady_ Heechul yang kaya itu lho, dan dia akan melamarmu malam ini Ming"

.

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati, dia melihat sekilas ke arah Yesung,,, "_MWORAGO UMMA_….! _ANDWEE_~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue~

.

Wkakakakka~ Anneyong semua readersku yang amat sangat setia nungguin FF aku yang tak kunjung update.

.

Saya bener-bener bersyukur banget bisa nyicil utang FF saya ke readers semua… Alhamdulillah yah… hehehhe…

.

So, how about this chapter? absolutely bad nde, hueeeeeeeee~ :'( #NangisGulung2~ mohon maap juga yah, kalo author numpang tenar di nih FF.. #Tunjuk2YangJadiAdikKyuhyunOp pa~

.

Oya, buat yang udah pernah liat film n baca novel ini pasti bingung, kenapa Kibum rambutnya item, sedangkan ming malah pirang disini. Kalo versi film n novel, malah kebalik seharusnya, tapi saya hanya pengen ngikutin real person mereka ajah, kan sekarang yang rambutnya pirang Ming umma, sedangkan Nae husby aka Kibum rambutnya item.

.

Ok, mohon apresiasinya nde, saya bikinnya bener2 nyempetin nih, jadi tolong lah di hargai walopun murah(?)

.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah repiu, mianhe, karena gak bisa bales satu-satu, kuota modem lagi sekarat, dan bokek banget yah, habis lebaran, so maklumin yah…

.

And the last, see you in next chapter, N reviewnya ditunggu banget ….


	3. Chapter 3

_Perbedaan.._

_._

_Adalah salah satu alasan kita, tak mudah untuk menyatukan hati, menyatukan perasaan, menyatukan hasrat, bahkan menyatukan sebuah keluarga…_

_._

_Apapun itu, kumohon mengertilah, bahwa hanya kata cinta yang aku butuhkan, aku tak perduli seberapa besar halangan yang akan merintangi hubungan kita.._

_._

_Karena yang terjadi, hanyalah kita yang tahu, bukan mereka.._

_._

_Lihatlah mata ini, yang hanya bersinar saat melihatmu.._

_._

_Lihatlah bibir ini, yang hanya bisa tersenyum kala mendengar suaramu.._

_._

_Kumohon jauhkan segala prasangka, karena kau yang lebih tahu, sedari awal hati ini hanya milik siapa.._

_._

_Hanya milikmu.. dan selamanya hanya milikmu…._

.

.

.

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**.**

**.  
**

**Presented by Sung Hye Ah**

**.**

**.  
**

** Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun as Mr. Darcy**

**Lee Sungmin as Elizabeth Bennet**

**.**

**.  
**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**.  
**

**Genre :**

**Pure Romance**

**.**

**.  
**

**Rated :**

**T**

**.**

**.  
**

**Summary :**

**Jangan biarkan prasangka ini, membuat kita jauh….**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belongs to the God, and their parents. This story belongs to the Jane Austen, but This FF is mine.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

Trak~

.

"Aku selesai, maaf aku ke kamar dulu…"

.

"Hahh~ _umma_ keterlaluan… aku akan menyusul Minnie ke kamar"

.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri reaksinya _yeobo_, aku tak ingin anak kita tertekan karena ulahmu…"

_._

_Namja_ paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya kesal, melirik sedikit ke arah sang istri yang kini malah memasang wajah tak berdosa.

.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin Minnie kita bahagia _yeobo_, aku yakin Tuan Kim akan membahagiakannya, benarkan perkaataan saya Tuan Yesung?

.

Yesung yang saat itu masih sibuk dengan makanannya menoleh terkejut namanya di sebut, sejujurnya dia masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, mungkin karena terlalu serius dengan makanan lezat yang ada di depannya.

.

"_Babo namja_…euh…"

.

Yesung kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang sedang menghinanya, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang sibuk meliriknya tajam sambil tetap menggenggam sendok pudingnya.

.

"Kau menghinaku nona manis?"

_._

_Yeoja_ mungil bernama Ryewook itu hanya mendengus kesal "Kau benar-benar tak pantas untuk noonaku yang begitu manis itu, dasar kepala besar. _Umma_ hentikan kekonyolan ini, aku benar-benar kesal dengan _umma_"

.

Eunhyuk ikut menganggukkan kepalanya lucu "Aku juga kesal dengan _umma, appa_… kumohon beri pelajaran pada _umma_"

.

Dan kedua kakak beradik itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar mereka.

.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung sambil masih mengunyah ayam jamur khas keluarga Lee.

.

Tuan dan nyonya Lee hanya menghela nafas mereka bersamaan "Kau yang harus menanggung kekonyolanmu _nae yeobo_"

.

Dan _namja_ tua sekaligus penyandang kepala keluarga Lee itu, melangkahkan kaki besarnya menuju perpustakaan kesayangan miliknya, tanpa menghiraukan lirikan tajam sang istri.

.

"Hei, aku masih tak mengerti…!"

.

"Sudah diamlah dan teruskan makanmu Tuan Yesung.."

.

.

**.**

**Kamar BumMin**

.

"Minnie-_ah_, sudahlah.. kalau kau tak mau tak usah kau dengarkan kata-kata _umma_.."

.

Kibum membelai surai pirang milik adiknya dengan sayang, Sungmin menoleh mengetahui keberadaan sang kakak, dan menegakkan posisinya di atas tempat tidur mereka berdua.

.

"_Umma_ benar-benar membuatku _bad mood_.. hahh… aku juga tak mau memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan gaun apa yang akan kita pakai pada pesta dansa Tuan tampanmu itu _nae oennie_, bukankah pesta itu dua minggu lagi?"

.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tumben kau antusias Min, tapi lebih baik daripada melihatmu menekuk muka, hehehe… hari minggu kita ke pasar membeli perlengkapan gaun kita. Oya, aku dengar Lee Donghae, panglima tampan yang entah sejak kapan jadi bahan_ gossip_ desa-desa kita, akan datang ke pesta Tuan Choi,, mungkin saja kau tertarik padanya bukan.."

.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Jangan samakan aku dengan Wookie dan Hyukkie _oennie_"

.

"Ahahahah…."

.

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu malam dengan saling bercanda.

.

Dua minggu menjelang pesta dansa keluarga Choi, desa Namwon kembali begitu disibukkan dengan segala persiapan untuk pesta. Para remaja terutama yang paling sibuk, mereka begitu ingin kembali melihat sosok tampan Tuan Choi dan temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Cho. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka begitu antusias adalah sosok Lee Donghae yang akan datang ke acara pesta dansa itu.

.

Selama dua minggu itu pula Yesung tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya merecoki Sungmin agar mau menikah dengannya. Sungmin yang memang dari awal tak tertarik, selalu berusaha menghindar dan berteriak apabila Yesung mendekat. Dan entah bagaimana Ryewook menjadi begitu kesal melihat kelakuan aneh Yesung yang selalu mencoba mendekati Sungmin dengan cara yang menurutnya autis.

.

"Yak..! kau Tuan Yesung, bagaimana bisa Lady Heechul menyukaimu, tingkahmu saja begitu menjijikkan dan mengesalkan.. aishhh.. Ming _oennie_, pergilah aku yang akan mengurus kepala besar jelek ini"

.

Sungmin begitu berbinar mendengar ucapan sang adik "Wookie, aku serahkan dia padamu"

.

"Yak, memangnya salah aku meyakinkan calon istriku sendiri"

.

Ryewook memandang Yesung muak "Kau bukan meyakinkannya Tuan kepala besar, tapi kau memaksanya, dan aku muak dengan sikapmu. Mengapa kau masih tinggal disini, aku seballll…"

.

"Aku adalah utusan Lady Heechul yang akan datang ke pesta dansa keluarga Choi.."

.

Ryewook mengusap kepalanya gemas.. "Haishhh…. Lama sekali, aku ingin kau segera meninggalkan rumah ini"

.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryewook "Kau manis sekali nona Wookie, bagaimana kalau aku menikah denganmu saja"

.

Ryewook membulatkan mata kucingnya "_ANDWEE_…." Dan berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tersenyum aneh.

.

"Padahal aku kan hanya bercanda…"

.

.

.

Hari minggu tiba dengan cepat, seluruh _yeoja_ Lee pergi ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapan pesta dansa yang akan mereka datangi.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Tuan Donghae, tampan sekali"

.

"_Andweee_… aku tak kuat Hyomi, senyumnya begitu menyejukkan, aku ingin pingsan rasanya…"

.

"Kau benar Suki-_ah_, dia begitu kharismatik, pantas saja banyak yang memujanya"

.

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan para yeoja itu, membuat bersaudara Lee menolehkan mukanya ke arah seorang namja tampan berpakaian ala prajurit. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu memang begitu tampan, dengan wajahnya yang begitu menyejukkan, dan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu lembut, sempurna…

.

"Heuhh… lelah sekali.. telingaku sampai panas…"

.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri sambil memilih pita-pita yang akan digunakannya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang terlihat menyedihkan. _Yeoja_ manis itu terkikik pelan, dan melanjutkan pencarian pitanya.

.

"Maaf sekali nona, aku tak menyangkan reaksi _yeoja-yeoja_ itu berlebihan saat melihatku. Aku sampai tak berani menegakkan mukaku"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar keluhan sang _namja_ tampan itu.

.

"Kau tampan Tuan Lee Donghae, pantas mereka terlihat antusias terhadapmu"

_._

_Namja_ itu, Donghae, menggaruk tengkuknya malu "Itu berlebihan nona…"

.

"Lee Sungmin, panggil aku Sungmin atau Minnie juga boleh Tuan.."

.

"Aku hanya seorang prajurit miskin, bagaimana bisa mereka begitu menyukaiku.."

.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya "Kau tahu Tuan, bahwa sebagian besar _yeoja_ Korea menyukai prajurit-prajurit sepertimu, apalagi yang tampan sepertimu, tentu saja mereka tak mungkin melewatkannya"

.

Donghae tersenyum begitu sendu "Yah… mungkin mereka memang berpikir seperti itu.."

.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya sambil melihat-lihat gaun.

.

"Nona Sungmin, apa kau sendirian kemari?"

.

"_Annio_, aku bersama-sama dengan saudaraku, mungkin mereka sedang melihat-lihat. Apalagi mereka harus membeli keperluan mereka untuk pesta dansa keluarga Choi"

.

Donghae tersenyum begitu tulus melihat Sungmin yang begitu terlihat manis di matanya "Nona Sungmin, berhubung aku masih disini sampai saat pesta itu, bisakan nona menemaniku untuk berkeliling desa. Aku dengar di desa sebelah terdapat sungai yang begitu indah.."

.

Sungmin memandang Donghae lekat, dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum begitu tulus "Baiklah Tuan, aku tunggu kau di ujung jalan desa Namwon, jam 9 pagi, bagaimana?"

.

Wajah donghae berbinar senang "Baiklah nona Sungmin, aku akan datang besok jam 9 pagi"

.

"Dan jangan panggil aku nona, cukup Sungmin saja Tuan.."

.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku tuan, cukup Donghae saja Minnie…"

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

.

Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan berdampingan menuju sungai di desa sebelah. Sesekali mereka terlihat tersenyum bercanda, berbagi cerita masa kecil mereka. Begitu banyak _yeoja_ yang iri dengan Sungmin yang bisa begitu dekat dengan Donghae. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi.

.

Pemandangan di sekitar sungai membuat mereka memejamkan kedua mata mereka, meresapi betapa indahnya pemandangan yang di suguhkan Tuhan di depan mata mereka. Terlihat sebuah pohon yang begitu nyaman, sehingga membuat mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu.

.

"Cuacanya bagus untuk berjalan-jalan Minnie, kau sependapat denganku?"

.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon itu "Begitulah, sepertinya keputusan yang tepat kau mengajakku kemari Hae.."

.

"Aku saat kecil hidup disini Min, sampai saat sebuah keluarga mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka. Ayah angkatku begitu menyanyangiku, adik angkatku juga begitu mengasihiniku. Tapi tak begitu dengan kakak angkatku, dia tak menyukaiku, dia selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Ah.. maaf, aku jadi sedikit mengenang masa lalu"

.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah "Tak masalah Hae, asal itu membuatmu lega, aku akan mendengarkannya"

.

"Yah, kakak angkatku selalu menuduhku, bahwa akulah yang membuat keluarga mereka hancur. Ayah angkatku meninggal, dan adik angkatku mengalami trauma yang hebat sejak kehilangan ayahku. Dan kakakku, menuduhku aku yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka dan menjadi prajurit miskin seperti sekarang.."

.

"Aku memang tak bisa memberikan saran apapun untukmu Hae, tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu mendukung setiap langkahmu untuk berhasil"

.

"Terima kasih Min, kau bisa menjadi sahabat yang begitu baik.."

.

Di saat mereka terlihat asik bercanda dan berbincang, suara-suara langkah kaki kuda mengusik pendengaran mereka. Sungmin dan Donghae menolehkan kepala mereka, sembari mencari keberadaan suara kuda itu.

.

Sebuah kuda melintas di depan mata mereka, Sungmin dan Donghae membeku melihat pengendara kuda yang pertama melintasi mereka, Kyuhyun…

.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_…."

.

"Tuan Cho…."

.

Donghae dan Sungmin membulatkan mata mereka, saat mereka tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun bersamaan.

.

Pengendara kuda kedua terlihat, Siwon…

.

"Donghae-_ah_, kau disini?"

.

"Ahh.. _nde_ Siwon _hyung_, aku kebetulan sedang bertugas disini dan mendapat perintah untuk datang ke pesta dansa yang akan kau adakan_ hyung_.."

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam bergantian ke arah Sungmin dan Donghae, sedetik kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Siwon.

.

"Siwon-_ah_, ayo kita segera kembali, cuaca mulai panas…" Kyuhyun menjalankan kudanya terlebih dahulu, dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berbicara dengan Donghae.

.

"Hae, aku duluan… kapan-kapan kau datang ke rumahku Hae, aku menunggumu.. sampai jumpa…"

.

"_Nde hyung_, aku usahakan, sampai jumpa…"

.

Sungmin menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat gelisah dan sendu di saat bersamaan "Hae-_ah_.. apa kau mengenal Tuan Cho…"

.

Donghae menjawab tanpa melihat Sungmin "Dia kakak angkatku Min…"

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat, hari minggu yang cerah begit di sambut riang oleh penduduk desa Namwon, yah..tak salah lagi, malam nanti adalah malam pesta dansa keluarga Choi. Sore hari tiba begitu cepat, seluruh penduduk berbondong-bondong menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Choi.

.

Tak terkecuali keluarga Lee, mereka begitu heboh menyambut pesta dansa malam ini, nyonya Lee adalah orang paling sibuk, dia begitu ingin hari ini juga putri tercantiknya, Lee Kibum, aka dilamar oleh Tuan Choi Siwon. Mimpi.. tidak, putrinya begitu cantik, dia optimis sang Tuan muda Choi akan meminangnya.

.

Sungmin masih gelisah dengan perkataan Donghae, kenyataan pahit yang di alami donghae dan kenyataan yang begitu mencengangkan bahwa Donghae adalah saudara angkat Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hati dan kehidupannya. Tak di pungkiri, dia tak ingin percaya dengan Donghae, tapi melihat sikap Kyuhyun saat itu, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang begitu tak bersahabat. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dia mulai bisa menghargai Kyuhyun sebagai manusia pada umumnya, namun kenyataan saat itu membuatnya kecewa sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Choi,

.

Hingar bingar suara music klasik, mengiringi sebagian tamu pesta yang tak lelah berdansa dengan pasangan yang berbeda. Seluruh penduduk desa Namwon begitu meninkmati –sekali lagi- peta dansa sang Tuan muda Choi. Tak henti-hentinya Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon mengajaknya berdansa dari awal acara, entah sampai kapan mereka akan larut dalam suasana pesta yang begitu membuat mereka semakin jatuh dalam pesona pasangan mereka.

.

"Nona Kibum,,,"

.

"_Nde_..?"

.

"Boleh aku berkata sesuatu untukmu?"

.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, dan tetap melanjutkan langkah dansanya bersama Siwon. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir mungil Kibum.

.

"_Nde_, katakanlah Tuan muda…"

.

"Kau cantik malam ini nona Kibum, mengalahkan cantiknya sinar bulan malam ini… terima kasih, kau bersedia meluangkan waktumu untuk sekali lagi datang ke pesta kecilku ini"

.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_ untuk pujiannya Tuan Choi"

.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Kibum merona semu, semakin membuat kecantikannya terlihat jelas. Siwon memandangnya tak tahan, rasanya kedua tangannya ingin sekali mengecup kedua pipi Kibum. Namun sopan santun keluarga Choi, membuatnya mengurungkan niat buruknya.

.

'Aishhh~ cantik sekali _yeoja_ ini, Ya Tuhan… aku tak tahan…'

.

"Tuan Choi, _gwenchanayo_, mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu, ada yang salahkah denganku?"

.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya,, "_Annio_ nona, mari kita lanjutkan dansa kita"

.

Kibum menangguk imut, dan mereka kembali larut dalam indahnya pesta hari ini, yang mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhir Tuan Choi berada di desa ini.

.

Sungmin tampak begitu gelisah malam ini, entah mengapa dia tampak begitu tak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang hilang di pesta ini, dia begitu yakin. Yah.. Tuan muda Cho itu, tak tampak di pesta malam ini. Apakah dia tak datang, ataukah dia sudah kembali ke Seoul?

.

Berbagai pikiran berkeliaran di otak cerdasnya, namun… mengapa dia begitu berharap Tuan muda dingin itu muncul di acara ini? Tidak.. dia tak boleh berpikir bahwa dia merindukan sosok pemuda tampan nan pucat itu.

.

Sungmin berkeliling kesana kemari, dia begitu bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, mengitari kediaman Tuan Choi yang begitu besar hanya untuk berharap bertemu dengan namja dingin itu. Sungmin berulang kali menepis pikiran kalutnya, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu lemah saat ini…

.

"Tidak.. aku tak mungkin.. aku tak mungkin melakukannya.. tidak.."

.

Sungmin berjalan mundur menolehkan kepala mungilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri..

.

Tep~

.

"Mencariku nona Sungmin?"

.

"Eoh.. _anniyo_… aku hanya sedang berkeliling Tuan Kim"

.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Yesung yang tak curiga apapun dengan Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk di sambut oleh Sungmin.

.

Sungmin menatap tangan Yesung dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyambut tangan itu, dan memulai dansa kecil mereka. Sungmin masih berusaha menepiskan pikiran anehnya, yang entah mengapa nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih berekliaran di otaknya. Berulang kali Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dansanya bersama Yesung. Dan sekali lagi dia berkeliling di rumah megah itu, hanya untuk mencari sosoknya, sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

.

Sungmin menoleh saat merasa namanya di panggil "Hyemin-_ah_, kau kah?"

.

"_Nde_…" _yeoja_ mungil bernama Hyemi itu berlari dan menabrak dengan cepat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan erat, dan saling tersenyum, tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak gerik Sungmin.

.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyemi…"

.

"_Nado_ Minnie-ah.. kau bersama keluargamu kemari?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu "_Nde_, namun mereka sudah berpencar dan melupakanku, hehehe…"

.

"Ah.. _arraseo_, pasti prajurit-prajurit itu membuat mereka meninggalkanmu…"

.

"Kau tahu itu Hyemi…"

.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau cari Min, kau terlihat sedang mencari seseorang"

.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya, saat sahabat kecilnya memergoki tingkah anehnya "Ahh.. _annio_ Hyemi, aku hanya sedang berkeliling. Maaf Hyemi, aku harus menemui keluargaku dulu, kurasa mereka perlu diingatkan bahwa mereka kehilangan anak mereka yang paling manis ini"

.

"Hahaha… baiklah,, _bye_ Minnie-_ah_…"

.

Sungmin kembali pada rutinitas anehnya, berkeliling tanpa arah, berharap sejenak saja dia dapat memandang wajah stoic khas milik Cho Kyuhyun itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin tampak lelah, dia akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan mencari keluarganya. Dia berjalan mundur, berharap dapat melihat keluarganya dari jarak yang agak jauh, namun…

.

Bruk~

.

"Nona Lee Sungmin.."

.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya "Tu..Tuan.. Cho Kyuhyun"

.

"Bisakah kau berdansa denganku, setelah ini"

.

"Tentu saja…"

.

Tidak… ini bukan dirinya, Sungmin menjawab ajakan Tuan muda dingin itu dengan cepat. Betapa bodohnya dia, menunjukkan betapa dia begitu ingin melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu, walaupun dia tahu, bukan senyuman yang akan dia terima, namun dia terlanjur menyanggupi, dan tak akan bisa mundur lagi.

.

"Bahkan kau tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi aku berada di belakangmu nona Sungmin…."

.

Alunan music sebuah biola begitu merdu dan syahdu, mengiringi para tamu yang ingin berdansa. Nuansa romantis menaungi seluruh tamu yang hadir, mereka berdansa dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut, seakan mampu membawa mereka pada sebuah kehidupan yang penuh dengan romansa.

.

Para pedansa memulai gerakan mereka dengan masing-masing membungkuk di hadapan pasangan mereka, kemudian sang namja menyambut tangan sang _yeoja_ dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Di mulai dengan gerakan memutar sang _yeoja_, sang namja berdiri sambil menatap sang _yeoja_, yang penuh dengan keanggunan. Saat sang _yeoja_ menyambut sang namja, sang namja kembali membawa pasangannya untuk berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak kaki, seakan menegaskan bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang akan menguasai dunia ini, yah..siapapun mengerti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, hanya akan merasakan bahwa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

"Aku begitu menyukai berdansa…" Sungmin mengawali kecanggungan mereka, dan tetap pada irama dan hentakan kaki mereka saat berdansa..

.

"Aku tahu itu,,,"

.

Kembali, hening…

.

"Dansa dapat membuatku menghilangkan segala pikiran, dan kekesalah yang sedang ku alami…"

.

Tak ada sahutan, Sungmin tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka berdua akan berujung pada hal yang yang begitu membosankan, keheningan…

.

"Tuan Cho, aku sedang membicarakan soal dansa"

.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pandai mengatakan hal seperti ini nona Lee Sungmin…"

.

"Yah.. bahkan saat berdansa, keangkuhanmu tetap begitu jelas terlihat…"

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, dan melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menyusuri lantai dansa.

.

"Aku hanya bersikap apa adanya nona Sungmin-shi.."

.

Sungmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, yang di sambut dengan lembut oleh Kyuhyun "Yah..aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikap angkuhmu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" dan kembali mereka berjalan beriringan..

.

Hening.. sekali lagi…

.

"Ah… bahkan aku melupakan dirimu yang lebih suka diam, bahkan saat lawan bicaramu mengajak bicara"

.

Diam..Kyuhyun, memang lebih suka mendengarkan Sungmin di banding berbicara dengan _yeoja_ mungil nan lincah itu.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa saat berdansa memang kita harus diam…"

.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun "Apa kau ingin membicarakan tentang aturan berdansa?" Kyuhyun berujar datar..

.

"Yah, setidaknya di banding kita hanya berdiam di tempat sebesar ini Tuan Cho.."

.

"Apakah kau dan kakamu sering berjalan kaki, kemanapun kalian pergi?"

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Yah.. begitulah.. berjalan kaki akan membuat peluang kita bertemu dengan orang baru begitu besar. Dan kita akan mempunyai begitu banyak kerabat dengan karakter yang berbeda"

.

"Tuan Lee Donghae, mempunyai sikap yang begitu baik. Sehingga membuatnya begitu mudah dalam berteman. Tentu saja semua orang akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan bersikap loyal"

.

"Yah.. dia memang baik, di adalah pribadi yang _sensitive_, dan mudah rapuh. Namun seseorang telah menyakitinya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan"

.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang tak kau ketahui dengan begitu sinis…"

.

Bukan.. mereka berdua tak mengharapkan pertemuan mereka kali ini berakhir buruk. Mereka terus berdansa seakan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tengah lantai dansa itu, tak perduli seberapa aneh semua orang menatap mereka.

.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu keluar dari karakter dinginmu yang begitu menyedihkan, dan mengetahui potongan _puzzle_ kehidupanmu yang kau sembunyikan Tuan Cho"

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya nona Lee Sungmin…"

.

Dan mereka kembali pada irama sendu yang keluar dari sebuah biola yang sejak tadi mengiringi mereka. Bergerak selaras dengan irama yang begitu menyayat hati, menyanjung begitu tinggi keangkuhan sekaligus rasa cinta yang tak terungkap… dan saat semua irama itu telah usai…

.

Sungmin beserta semua pedansa membungkukkan badan sekali lagi kearah pasangan mereka, dan memilih untuk berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Hatinya sakit, Sungmin tahu, bahkan amat sangat tahu, semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, berakhir dengan meninggalkan segala bentuk luka…

.

"Bahkan aku tak dapat mengabaikanmu walaupun sedetik, padahal aku tahu, kau bahkan hanya seorang _namja_ yang senang menyakiti orang lain…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ok, tahu..tahu kalo nih chap pendek mah,,, hehehe… maklum napa waktu bkin nih chap, berasa menyayat hati ajah, hueeeeeeeee~ #Nunjuk2adeganKyuMinwaktudans a~

.

Mungkin banyak yang bingung yah dengan versi novel n filmnya, coz emang aku gak sama banget sama cerita aslinya, aku rubah di sana sini, supaya nih FF gak jadi FF yang berat buat di konsumsi. Kalo readers tau versi aslinya, bakal susah aku maparinnya, biasalah cerita klasik, _different status is the big problem.._

.

Jadi aku bkin lebih sederhana ajah, gpp ya readers, kekeke…

.

Sorry for many typo, lagi ogah ngedit mah.. maklum buat nyelesein nih FF, aku selalu bkinnya di malam hari, pulang kerja, itupun kalau idenya lagi nyantol,,,#Plak~

.

Oya, aku dulu pernah ngungkapin nih FF bakal jadi short Ff, buttttttttttt~ kayaknya bakal jadi agak panjang deh.. T^T maapin saya lagi yah, kalau agk membocankan…. T_T

.

Buat Guest, Sunghyunnie, nonkyu, ANAKNYADONGHAE, kyu99, Gue Nata '-'b, , dan Kyucho, thanks for ur review... aku baca review semuanya, tapi maaf belum bisa bls semuanya... but, aku selalu baca review kalian... makasihhhh... ,

.

And the last, bring me ur motivation, if you want me stay here for next chapter...

.

Karena buat nih FF aku kurang optimis disini, jadi kalau gak bagus disini, mending aku publish di Fb aja, gak disini lagi... jepngmal mianhe... T^T


End file.
